


Gold (we'll be alright)

by markendrick_leemar



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, fic isn't very central around one person or pairing, it's about everyone so there's a lot happening, jihan are like the same person and it scares people, jihoon hansol and joshua are soundcloud artists, just bros bein bros, minghao and mingyu are instagram models, verkwan are sappy, will add more tags later otherwise spoilers :o
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markendrick_leemar/pseuds/markendrick_leemar
Summary: in which boys be boys but a little bit more than that; try find their place in the world, and each other.





	Gold (we'll be alright)

** [3:42pm] **

If you ask Hansol who the large group waiting outside the doors of the airport terminal were, he’d shake his head sheepishly and say he had no idea, hastening his steps and ignoring their loud shouts from across the room. This plan didn’t prove successful when Joshua gently takes hold of his arm from beside him and points out they have a large sign with Hansol Vernon Chwe on it, a knowing smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Hansol drags his hands over his face before he lets out a grumble of annoyance under his breath, changing his course towards his _embarrassing_ group of friends who he _doesn’t know why he trusted them to wait patiently_ and Joshua trails behind him with a chuckle.

He hears him before he sees him, a loud squeak of “Hansol!” and suddenly his face buried in someone’s parka.

“Hi Kwannie” he replies a little breathlessly after Seungkwan lets go in favour of taking his cheeks in his hands. Hansol is used to this kind of babying from him, used to Seungkwan’s reminders of how he had used to be _like a puppy_ and how he’s _all grown up_ and how Seungkwan would just dismiss his protests of how he was only a month older than him with a shush. This time though, Hansol pointedly shifts his eyes to his side, gesturing to Joshua and obviously embarrassed about his situation but Seungkwan pays no mind to him as he quickly holds his hand out for Joshua to shake.

“My name is Seungkwan, nice to meet you!” he enthusiastically recites in english. “Can you speak Korean?”

“I’m Joshua, and yes I can, but I’m still working on it.” Joshua replies in korean, his smile the same one he had flashed to Hansol when they met on the plane, the one that reminds Hansol of a cat.

Hansol chuckles at Jeonghan’s visible relief that he doesn’t need to struggle with the little english he knows, and draws his attention to the rest of his friends standing behind where Seungkwan had ran to him.

“Joshua this is Jeonghan, Minghao and Seungcheol. Guys this is Joshua and he’s moving to Seoul for good. He doesn’t actually know anyone here so I figured he could tag along with us for a bit.” Polite smiles are exchanged and their little group makes their way to the exit.

“Do you think we could give Joshua a ride to his apartment? I can’t stop thinking about moving to a whole new country without knowing anyone and doing everything by yourself.” Hansol sighs to Seungcheol. Seungkwan is on his other side and their joined hands swing between them as the shorter talks to Minghao. Jeonghan and Joshua have a quiet exchange a few steps ahead of the four.

“If you didn’t ask me I would’ve already offered.” Seungcheol chuckles. “Have you ever seen Jeonghan this nervous? It’s hilarious! Where’d you even find this guy?” Hansol studies the two in front of them, and paying more attention did in fact reveal how awkward Jeonghan is acting. His hands are gingerly glued to his side and he becomes seemingly flustered whenever Joshua bumps into his shoulder as he laughs particularly hard at his nervousness.  Hansol finds it hard to believe that the same boy would be the usual culprit of endless teasings and obnoxious skinship.

As they reach the exit and Joshua stops to thank them and part ways, Hansol offers him the ride.

“It’ll be cheaper than a taxi and maybe we could help you get settled in too” Seungcheol adds. He also proceeds to ignore Jeonghan’s stare burning a hole into the side of his head.

Seungkwan tugs on Hansol’s sleeve. “Jeonghan thinks he’s cute doesn’t he?” he whispers. Minghao snickers behind them.

“Thank you so much that would actually be really nice, I’ll treat you guys for dinner as thanks?”

“Perfect.” Seungcheol’s smile is blinding. Jeonghan is craving death.

 

** [5:56pm] **

“This is _so_ cool, we have to invite Jihoon over!” Seungcheol says excitedly.  


“That means Wonwoo and Mingyu have to come too.” Minghao adds.

“And Joshua _is_ paying for dinner..” Hansol scratches at the back of his neck.

“No, no it’s fine really! Any company is great company!” Joshua is too nice, Hansol thinks. He worries if he’ll regret introducing him to his friends.

Joshua’s apartment is fitting for him. What with it’s rustic design and the few tasteful decorations he had bought. He also happens to be an aspiring musician. They had helped him up a small room just for his basic recording equipment he had brought over for America, and his acoustic guitar placed carefully on it’s stand in all it’s glory. This happens to be a hobby shared with Hansol and Jihoon who he had yet to meet.

“Jihoon is a bit… selective with his friends- not that you aren’t great!” Seungkwan back-pedals, Joshua just offers a smile. “Just don’t let him throw you off, he’s a nice guy really.”

“I think I can handle him.” Joshua laughs, like he’s used to this.

They finally finish moving all of Joshua’s lounge furniture into place and pile in a heap on the small couches when the doorbell rings.

“I got it.” Minghao rises from his spot.

“I’ll come with you.” Joshua follows.

The door opens to reveal three guys, two slightly taller than Joshua and one that was a significantly smaller size. Joshua eyes out the one with a slight frown set on his brows.

“Is that Jihoon?” he asks quietly. Minghao follows his line of sight and apparently finds this statement hilarious.

“Wonwoo why don’t you just wear your damn glasses! You’re already scaring people.” Minghao says between his giggles. “That’s Wonwoo, the tree over there is Mingyu and this is Jihoon.” As he points to the latter he gives a short nod of his head to which Joshua returns.

“I heard you play music?” Jihoon asks as the three of them toe their shoes off. Jihoon is the quickest, having not putting his shoes on properly in the first place.

“Yeah I just do a few covers, sometimes write my own stuff.” Joshua says, unaffected by Jihoon’s uninterested tone.

“Let’s have a listen then.”

Two hours and four buckets of chicken later, the nine boys are chatting up a storm, Joshua’s apartment livelier than he had ever imagined it to be. Jihoon is happily sipping on his coke that Joshua ordered though unaware of how much the boy would enjoy it. The two of them were passing Joshua’s guitar back and forth, showing each other stuff they knew and occasionally teaching the other something with enthusiasm. Seungkwan sat with them and joined in whenever he knew the songs, Hansol was content just being near the latter.

Jeonghan is busy sighing and kicking himself for acting pathetic. He stares into space near Minghao and Mingyu who were in the kitchen with him, discussing some fashion line he didn’t care for, and Wonwoo had already pulled his DS out, obviously not even pretending to care about Jeonghan’s problems even out of courtesy. Seungcheol walks over to him, Jeonghan doesn’t know if it’s something to be glad about or just to sigh more.

“What’s on your mind Hannie?” Seungcheol grins. Jeonghan wonders if it’s polite to punch someone in a strangers home.

“You know damn well what’s on my mind Seungcheol, I would’ve been fine if you didn’t decide to meddle.”

“You would’ve been moping around talking about how you regret not letting someone so cute have your number.

“Jeonghan think’s Joshua’s cute?” Wonwoo sneers. Jeonghan curses his quiet nature, of course he was eavesdropping.

“Who thinks I’m cute?” Joshua asks. If Wonwoo’s voice wasn’t so damn deep maybe it wouldn’t carry so far. Jeonghan doesn’t think craving death twice in one day is healthy for anyone.

“I think you misheard.” Jeonghan laughs nervously, but makes sure his tone holds finality.

“No it was definitely-”

“Let’s play a game!” Jeonghan says loudly. Seungcheol perks up suddenly and Jeonghan thanks the heavens that Seungcheol is such a child. Jihoon even stops playing the guitar, causing the whole group to pay attention to Jeonghan. If anything gets Jihoon fired up it’s cola, music and his competitiveness; and now he’s about to get all three.

“What game?” Seungkwan asks, rising from the couch with a whine of protest from Hansol.

“Uh…” Jeonghan’s eyes scan the room frantically, he has to think fast. “So it’s one versus one. The two players do ten elephant spins to get dizzy, then have to grab this-” Jeonghan now lifts a pillow from the couch placing it on the floor. “This pillow.” he repeats, “And hit the other player with it. Whoever gets hit is the loser.” A pause, and then Hansol pulls Seungkwan back down with a huff saying it’s childish, while Minghao and Mingyu continue on with their conversation. Wonwoo wasn’t even listening in the first place.

“I’ll play.” Joshua offers. Jeonghan gives him a small nod of acknowledgement. Seungcheol and Jihoon are already in their places, typical. 

“I’m going against Cheol.” Jeonghan grumbles, Jihoon nods and moves out the way. Jeonghan's the only one that he would let slide with that tone, everyone else thinks Jeonghan's the only one he actually has respect for. 

Seungcheol and Jeonghan get ready, Joshua counts down and then Seungcheol is away, kicking off the ground powerfully to spin as fast as he can, counting his spins with a shout. Jihoon is in hysterics as he watches the scene unfold in front of him. Jeonghan is standing in his starting position, but instead of spinning around he just stomps his feet, making Seungcheol assume he’s spinning too. Joshua catches on quickly and counts for Jeonghan with a grin, going as far as picking up the pillow for Jeonghan and handing it over to him too. As Seungcheol nears his tenth spin, Jeonghan whacks Seungcheol right on the head with the pillow, Leaving Seungcheol to shoot back upright and sway in confusion or dizziness or both. His head is whipping back and forth between the faces that watch him, Jihoon still wheezing from laughter.

“Huh- but… I was going so fast?” even his voice sounded dazed.

“You should’ve seen Jeonghan, man. He was going so fast I could hardly keep up counting.” Joshua said, faking awe. His face was just so innocent, and Seungcheol didn’t know the guy enough to question him.

“You don't always have to win Cheol, after all how could there be winners without losers?” Jeonghan sighs with a pat on Seungcheol’s still swaying shoulder.

Joshua and Jeonghan snicker at the same time, then burst into laughter after at the coincidence. Seungcheol feels helpless as he watches them walk away together.

Two Jeonghans? This isn’t good.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh this be my first fic y'all.. pls leave some feedback or any comments ily


End file.
